The King of Queens
by CptPeppered
Summary: Mike has just gotten a job at 'Freya Fazbear's Pizza.' The pay is bad, the reputation is bad, and the feel is bad! Will Mike survive in a pizza place for 6-8 hours each night? WARNINGS: ALL ARE FEMALE! LEMONS! STRONG LANGUAGE! ACCEPTNG OC'S SENT BY PM ONLY! IF YOU READ THE SUMMARY, DON'T CORRECT ME ON MY TYPO ON CHAPTER 8! IT'S NOW THERE AS A JOKE! FIC ON HIATUS
1. Ch 1: The First Impression

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2! Just so you know, this chapter will be short. I might RP(role play) a bit with my best bud, pokebron. Yes, yes. I know. Weird way to write a chapter, but it works. Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Mike POV

'Man,' I think to myself. 'Bad pay, bad reputation, and who knows what the night will bring.'

"Hello!" A voice says from behind. "You must be Mike." He sticks out his hand for me to shake.

"Yeah…th-that's me." I shake his hand.

"Well, aren't you a shy one! Oh! My name is Jake from State Farm."

"Um…hello…Jake."

"Heh. Well, I hope you have a good night!" Jake said as he walked off.

"By the way, I left some messages for you to guide you through this week."

I said, "Thanks!" as he walked off and to his car.

I walked in and immediately was greeted by a chicken animatronic.

"Hello! What's your name?" she said.

"Uh…M-Mike." I replied.

"Are you here to talk with Mr. Fazbear?"

"Why do you ask? And yes, I am."

"I asked because you don't have a child with you."

"Do you mind telling me your name?"

"My name's Chica, Chica the Chicken!"

"Hello, Chica."

"Well, Mr. Fazbear's office is that way." She said, pointing.

"Thanks, Chica."

With that, she skipped happily away.

 **Hey guys, this is short, I know. I will try and make the next one in 2 or 3 days. And don't ask repeatedly for lemons or some shit. I will put the next chapter on hold for every person that asks nonstop. But yeah! Lego out! BOOP! UPDATE! Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but I'm gonna need a bit longer. I hope it won't be much longer. Again, I'm sorry guys butjust give me a day or two. Thanks. BOOP!**


	2. Ch 2: Night 1

**Hey guys, what's up? (The sky) I am finally here to bring you the long anticipated chapter 4! Now, I will say this: all credit for this chapter goes to pokebron. He is an awesome guy. Thanks bro. Without further wait, HERE WE GO!**

I kept walking towards the direction that Chica pointed out and I came upon a office which I assume is the manager's office and the office had two doors, two switches on each door. "Powered doors? Why is that a thing? Why not have regular not so powered but yet easy to open doors?"

I then heard footsteps behind me and I turn around to see a man in his 30s and appears to be wearing a checkered shirt. "Because this is all we have since this place was built..Might I asked what you are doing in the Night Guard room? My name is Mr. Fazbear..And I am the owner of this establishment..Which was given to me by my grandfather when he passed away."

I then begin scanning the room. 'So this is the room I will be using for my night shift huh?'

I then look at Mr. Fazbear and I held out my hand and smiled. "My name is Mike Schmidt and I am here for the Night Guard job."

Mr. Fazbear looked at me with a smile and he immediately shakes my hand. "Oh! That's right! You called last night! Okay so heres what you need to do.."

Mr. Fazbear grabs a night guard outfit and hands it to Mike before getting a tablet out of the desk which has posters above the table. "This is a tablet which you will use to keep an eye on the animatronics and make sure nothing happens in the restaurant..The phone calls will tell you the rest."

Mr. Fazbear looks at his watch and then looks at Mike. "Goodluck Mike! And stay safe! Remember! If there is anyone that breaks into the restaurant..There is a taser, pepper spray, and handcuffs in the drawer."

Mr. Fazbear left the room and when I sat in my chair the only thing you could hear was the sound of every light in the restaurant turning off except for a few which flickered off and on. "Damn this is creepy..I might as well bring up that tablet."

I pull out the tablet and automatically begin lookin though the cameras and I then heard a phone call or a voice mail from that Jake guy earlier. "Uh..Hello! Hello! Welcome to Freya Fazbear's Pizza! I put this recording on to get you settled in on the first night..Now I know you are nervous..But there is nothing to worry about the animatronics get a bit quirky at night..But do I blame them! No! If I were to not have a bath I would too...Now! Let me read this legal agreement..Yeah..It's a legal thing."

I chuckled. "Well..Of course it's Legal..It does have Legal in its name..Wait? What was that about the animatronics being quirky?"

The Recording of Jake continued. "Welcome to Freya Fazbear's Pizza! Where dreams come to life for kids and adults alike! Freya Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for Death and Dismemberment..A missing report will be filed in the next 10 days if they are not found before then..The walls and floors will be bleached and the carpet will be replaced..Yeaaah..They don't tell you these things on the first night..Anyway! I am sure you will be fine! See ya around!"

The recording cut off and I flipped out as I begin to worry about these animatronics wanting to kill me. "What!? Dismemberment and death!? Bleach?! Missing report filed!? Are they crazy! No wonder why this is a low paid job!"

I then calmed down and realized that he could just be joking. "Yeah..He is just joking that's it..None of them are trying to kill me."

I then looked around the room and saw how gloomy the room looked and noticed that it's appearance does not help the restaurant look any better then it already is. "This place could use a tune-up."

I then look back at the tablet and realized that it is just 5:00 AM..And I then sighed as I noticed Phone guy or aka Jake..Was just joking. "Damn you Jake from state farm! I will never call for your help!"

I then packed the stuff up and went on my way but as soon as I got to the door I felt eyes upon me and when I turned my head the chicken animatronic or Chica was standing where she should be. "This place is fucking creepy at night.."

I then continued to walk home which was about three blocks down from the restaurant and I then saw Jake and he immediately smiled and waved at me. "Yo! It's me Jake..I hope you know I was just kidding about being from state farm..You know how people are when they hear my name..Hahah.."

I scratched my neck nervously. "So..Uh..About that recording..Why in the hell would you play with me like that!?"

Jake looked at me with a confused expression. "Wait..Bonnie didn't attack you on the first night towards the end?"

I look at him weirdly. "No…No one did..Who's Bonnie?"

Jake rubbed his neck and seemed to be in deep thought until he spoke. "Bonnie is the bunny animatronic and is the main one that attacks you on the first night..However it's so weird how Bonnie didn't attack you..That's very strange..Well I best be getting to my day shift! See ya on the flip side Mike my buddy!"

Jake patted my back and then walked to the Restaurant while I stood there confused. "Bonnie…?"

I shaked my head and then continued walking to my house until I saw a glimmer of yellow in the bushes and I heard the words. "IT'S ME!"

I then gasped and then I felt my vision fading until I slowly regained it while holding my right hand on the ground. "What was that?"

I then look down and saw a piece of paper and I immediately looked at the paper. "Tomorrow..At 4:00 AM."

I then shivered and begin thinking on what that could be as I went to my white colored house and dropped my suit in the washer, I then went upstairs and jumped on my bed and begin thinking. 'Tomorrow..At 4:00 AM…What does that mean? Could it be whatever was in that bush? Is that a animatronic that got lost or something? But that can't be..It follows a script…So it can't really get lost..'

I sighed and then closed my eyes. "What a strange job I picked..Jake..Death and Dismemberment..Filed missing reports..And now a animatronic that may or may not be on the loose..Great.."

 **Well, that's it! Hoped ya liked it! Just wanted to say, from now on, I will say "Foxy" instead of "Lego" because I changed the name of my account. So yeah. Foxy, signing off. BOOP!**


	3. Ch 3: Night 2

**Hey guys your best pal Lego here! Yes, I've changed it to legomaster17683 again cuz…ya know…I wanted to. Without further ado thing, LETSA GO!**

MIKE POV

I walk to the pizzeria because I need the exercise. As soon as I arrive, I am greeted by the chicken animatronic. "Hello! My name is Chica! Welcome to Freya Fazbear's Pizza! What's your name?" She asked.

"My n-name? I-its Mike." I responded, wondering why Mr. Fazbear decided to let these possibly killer robots roam free today.

"Hi M-Mike!" She said, her voice glitching. With that, she ran off and I went to see Mr. Fazbear. I arrive at his office and kknock lightly.

"Come in!" He says. I walk in and I see him doing paperwork. I catch a glance and see the words "Law Suit." I sit down and ask him, "Why are they walking around, sir?"

"Here, we call it 'Talk-a-lot' Tuesday. It is basically where I turn on independent AI mode. I also keep it on at night to save time and electricity." He responded.

"Ah. Makes sense." I said. I walk out and go to my office. I check the time. 11:40. Dammit! I thought I had time to gab a bite!

TIME SKIP: 3:58.

I had a close encounter with Bonnie and once with that oddly cute Chica. I wait as 4:00 approches. The clock hits 4 and I start to get fuzzy vision. I see a golden version of Freya Fazbear. It keeps whispering something, but it I can't hear it. All of the sudden, I am in my office again with a floating, translucent, golden, Freya Fazbear.

"Who are you?" I ask it.

"Here to help. Duh." It says back, clearly audible.

"Um…ok. How are you going to help exactly?"

"I will make sure the others will have even share on you. Not in a bad way though."

"Oh. So that is supposed to make me feel better?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Who are you?"

"I am golden Freya. The guardian of this horrible place." She said, vanishing. I check the time. 5:58. I'm out.

TIME SKIP: 10:34.

I wake up. I am so hungry. I grab a pizza slice and munch down. I grab a second one for the road and go sit on my couch. I turn on the TV and sit there for about two hours. I turn off the TV and head to the washroom. I splash my face and wash my hands. I exit the room and go on my computer. I sit there for an hour and go back to bed. I wake up at 7:00 and get on some slightly more decent clothes. I do my hair up slightly and head out to meet some friends. I get to the restaurant and meet up with Jeremy and Kayla. We talk for a bit and then we order. We get our food and chow down. When I am done, I get up and go outside for some fresh air. I start to feel woozy and hold on to a railing. I then see Golden Freya.

"What is that nausea feeling for?" I immediately ask.

"Fun. Laughs. Ya know." She says.

"What do you want?"

"Are you coming tonight?"

"Yeah. It's kinda my job."

"Bonnie is your first 'date' then." She says, and disappears.

Why? Why me?

 **Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed! Yeah, it is shorter than the last, but I'm lazy. I might make updates a regular thing. I might not though. Well that's about it. OH! THANKS SO MUCH COR 8,000 VIEWS IN A MONTH! YEAH! Well, Lego, signing off. BOOP!**


	4. Ch 4: Night 3

**Hey guys! Lego here, and I bring you chapter 8. Yes, I know. I just posted the update chapter yesterday, but I read over my fanfic today and got ideas. So without any more rambling, LETS DO THIS SHIT!**

I walked to the pizzeria after stopping by my apartment to grab my night guard clothes. I walked in and was greeted by Mr. Fazbear who was waiting for me.

"Hello, sir." I said.

"Howdy. I just wanted to give you a tour tonight because I have neglected to do that for the other nights." He said.

"That would be much appreciated, sir." I said, trying not to sound like a douche.

After about an hour of extensive tour giving, courtesy of Mr. Fazbear, I walked in my office and sat down.

"Another night, another minimum wage job." I said to myself.

I remembered what golden Freya said to me earlier. Bonnie? 'Date?' What the hell did she mean? Oh well. I better get started.

TIME SKIP: 1:00 AM.

BONNIE POV.

I walked slowly over to the guards office and peeked in. He noticed me and jumped as he shut the door. I stood there for a bit, waiting for him to open the door. I started to walk away when I heard the door open and the guard said something. I continued down the hall when he said something that surprised me.

"Wait, didn't Golden Freya say something about Bonnie's 'date' with me?" he said to himself.

I slowly walked back down the hall and saw him looking at the tablet. I walked behind him but changed my mind and bent down behind his tablet so he would see me when he put it down. I started to get worried when I heard his heart rate go up with fear. I saw his arm flex so I knew he was putting the tablet down. I look at him and smile. He sees me and screams. I slightly giggle at this and he is breathing heavily.

"Hi night guard!" I said to him.

MIKE POV.

'HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHIT!' I thought. I was terrified and couldn't breathe. The animatronic that I saw as Bonnie was standing in front of me. She could kill me for all I know.

"B-b-bonnie?" I asked, guessing her name.

"Yup! That's me!" she said happily.

Man, was she attractive! I scanned her over and noticed she had what appeared to be DD's **(no offense ladies)** and a very nice structure overall. She walked around me and sat on my lap for some reason. I started to panic but she just calmed me right down by hugging me. I decided to hug back and her skin felt so nice, like a human's. We sat like that for a few minutes and she got up and readjusted herself and fell asleep on my lap. She was like that for a few hours and I understood. I woke her up at around 5:00 and she got up and kissed me on the cheek and headed out. I decided I should too and started packing up. I noticed movement in my right doorway and when I looked, I only saw a blur of red. As I walked out, I saw Jake and he came up to me.

"Hey man! How was it? Did Bonnie finally attack you?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that." I responded.

"Well, I gotta head in so see ya later!"

"See ya."

As I was walking home, Golden Freya appeared and this time, she didn't give me nausea.

"Did Bonnie spend time with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, she did." I said back.

"Well tomorrow night is Chica's night with you. Oh, and get ready to be laid off for a long time starting on Monday of next week. Remodels and new animatronics. Well, see ya!"

"See ya."

With that, I walked home and fell asleep.


	5. Ch 5: Day 4

**Yo, guys, what's up? I bring you chapter 9! I wanted to say, if you read the reviews, I said this would be delayed by one day. Yeah, no. Guest (no name given), asked to update this and I just had, sooooooo, FUCK IT, LETS READ THIS SHIT!**

I walked home and as soon as I got inside, I threw my clothes in the washer and put on some casual clothes. I walked to the fridge and saw I needed food. I put on some shoes and headed to the store on my bike. I locked it up and went in. I saw what I needed and grabbed it. I went to the checkout and stood in line. Just then, Golden Freya appeared.

'What now?' I thought.

"What are you doing here? You need rest. It's 8:00AM." She said.

'I needed food. Humans need food. Get it?'

"Uh, no dur humans need food. By the way, just call me Goldie from now on. If you need me, say 'goldie' and I should appear."

'Ok, thank you. I will.'

"Well, bye!"

'Bye.'

I paid for my things and went home. On the way, I saw my best friend, Jeremy. I waved to him and he waved back. I got home and put the stuff in the fridge. I flopped on my bed and fell asleep within 10 minutes. I woke up around 6:00 PM.

'Wait, 6:00?! Mother fucking shitballs! I am going to be late for my date!' I thought.

I quickly got dressed and headed to the restaurant I had told my date to go to at 7:30. I went in and sat down. My date arrived on time and we ordered. The date went well and I finally had a girlfriend! We planned a second date on Monday. I went home and put on my night guard clothes and I went to the pizzeria. I arrived at exactly 9:47 and when Mr. Fazbear saw me, he walked over to me.

"Mike, I have some bad news for you. You will still get your paycheck tomorrow, but starting on Monday, we will be shutting these doors for good. And will be opening new ones! We are tearing this place down on Monday and it will be a couple of months before you can work again. I also have good news. If you would like, you could be the security watch for the construction site. Same hours and everything. No animatronics." He said.

"I will have to think about being the guard." I said.

"Well, have a good one!" and he walked out and went home.

I walked in my office to see a passed out Jake. I took the tazer (being the jokester I am) and tazed him. He shot up, rubbing his arm and I hid the taser behind my back.

"What the hell man?! What was that for?!" he practically yelled at me.

"Shits and giggles." I said.

"Don't do it again."

"No promises. I will take over and you go home and get some sleep. Now."

"Really? Thanks! I owe you one!"

He walked out and went home. I started to look around and I saw a red snout and yellow eye at pirates cove, Cam 1C. It retreated quickly though. There were one or two families left and I saw two kids start to have a tussle. I kept watching and the one kid was beating the shit out of the other. I walked out and went to break it up. When I got there, the other kid was on top, getting revenge. I ran up and broke up the fight. The kid who was getting beat up first ran to the washroom, and the other kid was trying to follow. I kept hold of him and once the first kid got out, I let the other kid go to the washroom and he came out a few minutes later with blood still running down his face. The one kids family left and the other left soon after. I went to my office and sat down, waiting for my shift to start…

 **SUSPENSE! I don't know If you guys noticed, but I forgot the ending part to the last chapter. Yeah, neither did I until I posted it. Well, Lego, signing off, BOOP!**


	6. Ch 6: Night 4

**Hey legos, guy here, and chapter back to another welcome. (Heh. See what I did there?) If you like awesome stories, go check out Five Nights at Freddys: Alone no more, written by the awesome pokebron! Without further shit from my face, FUCKING READ ALREADY!**

My shift started with a bang, literally. I went out to see what it was. I saw that the chicken animatronic was gone along with Bonnie. I snuck around and I stopped when I felt eyes on me. I looked at Freya and she glared at me as if she was protecting her honey. **(Sound of screen cracking due to bad humor)** I looked behind me and saw a glint come from Pirate's Cove. It vanished quickly though. I kept walking and found the kitchen. Inside I saw a yellow figure and some pots and pans on the floor. I quickly ran back to my office only to be stopped halfway down the west hall by a furry brown hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Freya holding my shoulder. I couldn't even scream I was so afraid. She looked behind her as if she heard something and ran off to her spot onstage. I ran to my office and blacked out.

TIME SKIP 0130 HOURS

I woke up to a light tapping on my right window and a blur of red on my left. I turned on the light in my right window and almost had a heart attack. The chicken animatronic was standing there. I tried closing the door but it was jammed. I prepared for the worst and grabbed my taser. She looked worried when she peeked in and backed off. I tried to close the door again and left it shut while I checked on Bonnie. She had a look of "Don't worry. She won't kill you." I trusted her and opened my door again. I checked for Bonnie again and I heard the banging noise from earlier. I checked the broken kitchen Cam and heard Bonnie's soft voice and another even sweeter, more innocent, voice.

"Look, chi, he is very nice but a bit jumpy. Trust me." Said Bonnie's voice.

"But bon, he had a taser! I'm really scared of him!" Said the unknown voice.

"Don't worry, go try again. If he hurts you, I will send Freya after him."

"O-ok. I trust you sis."

I heard them walking out and I got prepared for her again. Without my taser this time. I waited for a couple of minutes and heard the tapping on my window. I immediately closed my door and hit the light. The chicken animatronic was standing there waving at me. I opened the door and let her in. She was hesitant to start talking. While I was waiting, I scanned her over. She had easily a C cup and a very nice, slightly sexual, looking body.

"H-hi night guard. I-I think your name was M-mike?" she said. Then it hit me like shit hits fans, **(Sound of screen popping out due to more bad humor.)** her name is Chica!

"Y-yeah. Th-that's me. Heh heh." I said, laughing nervously. "Ch-chica, right?"

"Uhuh. Do you have a chair I can sit in?"

I grabbed a chair from under the desk and set it up. She sat down and I decided to break the ice.

"H-how do you like this place?" I asked.

"Well, its home so I can't really say anything bad about it." She said.

TIME SKIP 0500 HOURS

We talked for hours and I really got to know every one of the animatronics.

"Well, I should be going now. Bye!" she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye!" I said, waving. I packed up my things and I saw the blur of red again in my left window. I got a better look this time. A fox, with an eyepatch, and all ripped up on the arms with a hook in place of the right hand.

I whispered, "Goldie." And she appeared in front of me. "Who was that fox? Why didn't Chica mention her?"

"That was Foxy. She has been out of order since about two years ago. She is very shy and full of hate towards Mr. Fazbear. He put her out of order for something I did. We talked about it since then and she understood. Since then, Mr. Fazbear threw my body in the trash. As soon as it had been fully burned and shit, I appeared as you see me now. You should get going." She said.

"Thanks." I said as she disappeared. I went home and called up my new girlfriend. We talked for a while and she agreed to come over tomorrow before my shift so she could spend some time with me. I threw my uniform in the washer and put on some comfortable clothes and called up Mr. Fazbear. I asked him if I could bring my girlfriend tomorrow and he said it was fine but the same rules still apply to her. I said she would follow them and hung up. During the call I also agreed to the overtime on the weekends as the day AND night guard. I figured some Mountain Dews would do the trick. I flopped on my bed and fell asleep.


	7. Ch 7: Night 5

**Hey all! I'm not dead! (Yay!) If you look, you will see I have gotten rid of those pesky update chapters! (Yay again!) I honestly can't think of anything else appropriate for an opening/intro/bullshit no one wants… Those of you who got the code/message, you are awesome! And those who think I am a robot cuz you want to read the real story, fuck off. Nobody likes you. I am new and shit. You know what, scroll down and READ THIS SHIT!**

TIME 1700 HOURS

I got up and called up my girlfriend. I told her I was coming over in a bit and also told her to only bring her phone and keys. No purse. I got in my uniform and walked out but stopped at my door and realized I forgot my phone and grabbed it. I sped over to her house and right before I turned the last corner, I slowed down. I got to her house and knocked. She opened the door and came out.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Someplace exciting. You'll see…" I said back.

She kissed me on the cheek and I felt a strange but amazing feeling emanating from where she kissed me. I slowed down for a split second then sped up again. I ran ahead of her and turned the corner she followed and I told her to close her eyes.

"Am I going to freak or freak out when I see this?" she asked me.

"Neither. Just don't look." I told her.

She seemed hesitant but willing. We walked in and I guided her to my office. To my surprise, not many kids were there. I sat her down in the chair Chica had sat in the night before. I told her what to kind of expect from the ladies. Though, I never said anything to hint towards the location she was at. I uncovered her eyes and she opened them. She started to breath more heavily and started to lose color in her beautiful light tan skin. Never was a fashionista.

"Is everything OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, still breathing heavy.

"It's ok, I'm here for you. Don't be afraid."

She seemed to calm down when I hugged her. She hugged me so tightly I thought I would stop breathing. She sat on my lap and started to drift off. I shut the doors when she was definitely asleep. She shuffled a bit but stayed asleep. I set my alarm for 2300 hours and fell asleep.

INSIDE MIKE'S DREAM

I was standing still in the middle of the show stage and all of the sudden, Goldie appeared.

"Hey! I see you finally got some sleep!" she said.

"I've slept fine for the past week. What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean you finally are having a dream in this place. Probably because your girlfriend is here."

"Yeah. Maybe. How are you in my dream?"

"You fell asleep in this office many times before. This is the first time you actually are having a really good sleep. As for me getting into your dreams, I'm a friggen ghost. I can do that. At least now, I can talk to you in your head. Don't ask."

"Makes sense. So why is this where I am? And why can't I move?"

"Oh, sorry. There, you should be able to move. I am the controller of this dream. I can make anything I want."

"Cool. What is that beeping noise?"

"Your alarm."

"Shit! How do I wake up?"

As I said that, Goldie's eyes went black and she grew into a nightmarish form and I immediately woke up.

MIKE'S OFFICE 2300 HOURS

I woke up and my girlfriend **(did I give her a name?)** Was just waking up. I opened the doors and waited for her to wake up all the way.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh. My office." I said.

"Uhuh. Mmmmm goodnight."

She fell asleep again and I put her in my chair and sat in the less comfy foldy chair. I grabbed the tablet and started to look through the cams. I saw the only family there leave and I saw one of the kids had left something. I ran out seeing it was already 2350. I caught up with them and gave the kid the toy. I walked back and opened the door right as Mr. Fazbear was leaving.

"Mike? You're late!" he said.

"Sir, I've been here since 2000." I said.

"I see… Well go in there! The lights go off in five!"

I ran in and stopped at the stage and told them to keep cool and not to come in without any notice. I walked over to Pirate's Cove and opened the curtains a bit.

"You can come in at any time. Just don't scare me. I have a guest. I really want to meet you." I whispered.

"Y-you NoTicEd Me?" Foxy said.

"Yeah! I did! Look, I have to go. My shift starts soon. See you later!"

I ran down the hall and sat down right as the place went dark. One of the lights somewhere popped and woke up my girlfriend. She looked scared but as soon as she saw me, she calmed down and hugged me. I heard something down the west hall…

 **You guys are probably like 'Hey, Lego, y u do dis?' or 'Lego, you is genius.' I did it for suspense and plus my fingers hurt. (Puts on deal with it glasses) I just got a new computer and I can't find a monitor good enough for it. So longer chapters will have to wait. Also, I started school a few weeks ago and I have so much homework! Well, Lego, signing off. BOOP(er dooper)!**


	8. Ch 8: Night 5 Part 2

**Hey guys, how's It going? My name is Lego and I am not dead! I had school, garage sales, and some other shit! I was also kinda lazy but that doesn't matter…anyways, READ ON YOUNG PADAWAN!**

TIME 0000 HOURS

I see her running down the hall and I immediately stand up and protect my girlfriend **(post a review on what her name should be.)** I then realize who it is. I see Foxy standing there and I go up to her and start talking to her.

"Hey, its ok. Come in." I say.

"Who iS ThAT?" She asks, her voice box showing signs of giving out.

"Her? She is just my girlfriend. Don't worry, she is nice."

"I sURe hOpE so…"

"Who is that?" my girlfriend asks.

I turn to her and I say "She is friendly. Don't worry."

"Ok…"

I gently grab Foxy's wrist and wrap my arm gently around her waist. I look at my girlfriend and she is giving my a dirty look. As soon as I grab a chair for Foxy to sit in and I sit back down, I see them. Scratches, rips, gashes, tears all over her body. I also see her jaw is broken and her legs are bare metal.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" I blurt out.

"I-I ReAlLy DOn't WaNT to TALk aBOut It…" she says back.

"It's ok. My girlfriend knows how to fix your suit/skin. I am an engineer so I can fix your jaw and anything else."

"I wAS ToRtuREd BeCauSe oF…The BiTE…"

"The…bite? As in The Bite of 87'?"

"AyE…"

"That was you? Poor thing! You must feel really bad!" my girlfriend says.

"A-aYe…"

"Well, we're here for you. Don't worry. We'll fix ya up nice and dandy!"

"R-rEalLY? THan-" she got out before her voice box literally fell out on to the floor.

"No problem. But first, let's fix that voice box of yours…" I grabbed the voice box and opened it up. I found a soldering iron (of all things to find in the desk.) I plugged it in and fixed up the voice box and secured it in its rightful place. I plugged it in and stepped back.

"Wow! Thank you!" she said. She threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. She let me go and her legs just stopped working. She fell to the ground.

"Damn this old body! Can you help me up?" she said.

"Sure thing." I said. I grabbed her arms and lifted her into her chair.

"I'm going to call up my buddy since we are closed today and tomorrow and I will call up Jake and have him look over the place while we fix you up." I turned on my phone and called up my buddy, Jeff. I talked to him for a bit and then hung up.

"Good news. He is coming by at 0545 hours and it is 0500 right now. Bad news is, he doesn't have the right pieces. So I can fix you but…"

"But what?" she said.

"…But you can be taken apart limb by limb…"

"Can I be put back together?"

"Well, yes. But until I can get the upgrade, your parts will be a lot easier to pop off."

We talk for a little longer and I hear a truck horn outside. I ask my girlfriend to help with Foxy and we carry her out and put her on the truck. I run back in and grab our stuff and I see Mr. Fazbear's car roll in and I walk up to him.

"Good morning sir. You sure are early." I said.

"Good morning Mike. I just came by to grab the trio to put them in storage." He said.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah, I got some guys coming by to help. But thanks anyways. By the way, what's the truck for?"

"Oh, I had a buddy f mine come down to pick up my girlfriend. I have to get back to my place to freshen up. Then it's back here."

"About that, the place is being taken down tomorrow and you can't work the construction site during then."

"Well then, I'll leave you to it! Goodbye sir!"

"Bye mike!"

I hopped in the fuck and we were just out of the driveway when the guys Mr. Fazbear was talking about pulled in…

 **Hey guys! I tried to make it pretty long so I hope I did well. If you liked it, feel free to follow and favorite. Don't forget to pm/review me ideas! Lego, signing off. BOOP!**


	9. Ch 9: Night 1 in the new place

**Hey guys I am back! It has been, what, 6-7 weeks? Yeah, sorry about the wait. I am moving and I have a lot of homework. This is a rare moment where I have no homework and I have a break from packing. So yeah. I appreciate the fact that you guys are still following and reviewing. And the typo at the end of the last chapter I will not fix just because I find it funny and if you have a problem, either ignore it or leave. No haters allowed. I have been talking for too long so (insert funny way to say read now.)**

TIME 1000 HOURS

LOCATION: FREYA FAZBEAR'S PIZZA

TIME PAST SINCE MIKE WAS LAST HEARD FROM: 3 MONTHS, 12 DAYS

ANIMATRONIC COUNT: 7, ALL FEMALE MODEL

MIKE POV

"Ahh. It's good to be back." I said to myself. I found the new place to be somewhat better. And since Mr. Fazbear has given the ownership of the new building to his son, Frederick Fazbear, my boss is now him. I am actually kind of glad since I found Dan Fazbear, Fred's dad, to be kind of...lost in his own world. Me and Betty **(name submitted by guest)** are still together and plan to be for a while at least. Foxy is fixed up and when I met Fred, I told him to, one, not tell his dad about number two. And two, I had Foxy with me and I was planning on having her in the new building. Goldie has told me that she is glad that I took the job when I did so she could still be around in the new building. She explained to me that she belonged to the old building and if I hadn't been there for her to "settle down" in my head, she would not be able to make contact with anyone or anything.

I walk into the new place and I start to give myself a tour. I am wearing the old uniform in hopes that it would let other employees know I work here. I head for Fred's office and when I get to the door I knock a few times.

"Come in!" he yells from the much bigger office. "Ah, Mike! I was wondering when you'd show up! Listen here, I didn't tell my dad about Foxy, but I do like that you still care about her. Also, your shift of from 2300 to 0700. Yes, I know you have two more hours that you work, but you get paid $30 an hour. So, if I do my math correctly, you get paid $1680 a week and you get an extra $20 for every hour of overtime or daytime work. So taking one hour of overtime a day will get you $1820 a week. Now enough from this math lesson and let me give you the tour."

The tour took a few hours, mainly dedicated to safety procedures and secret exits in case of an animatronic malfunction or anything else. I walked to my office when I was done and I immediately noticed that there were no doors. The room was bigger, like a lot bigger, compared to the old office. I sat down at the chair and saw that there was a Freya looking mask, but with male features. What a rip off. I saw that I had two cents on either side of me and that the hallway was in front of me. The hallway was a lot bigger than it should have been. I opened up the tablet sitting on the desk and flipped through the cameras and saw that only one had an option to wind a music box. There was also a white circle below the button. I got up and I finally saw it. A new uniform. It looked better than the old one but it wasn't as comfortable as far as I could see. I grabbed it and headed home.

TIME SKIP 2230 HOURS

"…Alright. Love you too. Bye." I said as I finished my call with Betty. And I grabbed my keys and my phone and headed to the pizzeria. I walked out of my place and started my walk to the pizzeria. When I arrived, I saw Jeff's truck **(or fuck if you'd like.)** and when I got closer, he hopped out and asked me for a hand. We hauled the new Foxy out of the bed of the truck and brought her in. Tomorrow was the grand opening. I set her up in her new area and flipped her on. She came on within seconds and she stood straight up and moved every limb in her body in precise, straight lines. After her boot up, she stood completely still for about three seconds and then she came to life. Jeff was starting to leave but I hadn't even noticed. I took a step closer just as she started to fall. I caught her just in time and laid her head down on my legs because for some reason, I was sitting as I caught her. She looked at me with her new, custom finished, eyes.

"Hi Mike." She said in a sleepy voice. She reached up and touched my face. And she fell into what I would call sleep. I started to rub her fur on her head and she just fell deeper into sleep. I gently laid her head down on the floor. I went to grab a blanket I saw in the new first aid room. I came back and laid her head down on the blanket. I walked to my office and noticed that the lights didn't turn off. I shrugged it off and waited. I looked at the time and saw it was 0013. And that's when I heard it. Footsteps coming down the hall…

 **Aaaaand, CUT! Whew that was intense! Well I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to leave a review and pm me! Lego, signing off. BOOP!**


	10. Ch 10: A Night to remember

**Sup nerdz! So I read over my previous chapter, aaaaand I am the stupidest trucking person on the goddamn planet. It was short as truck. THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! So, get those nips twisty fresh for this chapter. By the way, I have successfully moved into my new house and got settled and stuff! Yay! Shit, been talking too long! Scroll down and JUST DO IT!**

 _ **WARNING! LEMON! WILL NOT BE MARKED DUE TO LAZIENESS!**_

TIME 0020 HOURS

"Foxy? What are you doing in here?!" I asked the vixen.

"I _came_ here to 'thank' you for making me look so…hot!" she replied, putting too much emphasis on a certain word.

"Foxy, you know that Betty and I are really close now. I'm sorry but I can't be with you…"

"What? No! I never wanted to-No! Did that really cross your mind?"

"Well, kinda."

"Well, Betty never has to know then…" she said in a very seductive tone.

"Foxy, no. I'm sorry. I can't do this. What did Betty do to you back there?" I said, the last part too quiet for Foxy to hear. Or so I thought…

"I'll tell you what she didn't do to me but rather gave me. She gave me some of the _goods_. So yes, she is OK with this."

"Ok. Fine. Only for a little bit though, ok?"

"As long as I get to do something."

Foxy got on all fours and crawled over to me and rested her right hand atop the 'tent' on my uniform pants. She started to undo the pants making the tent ever so higher and ever so stronger. When she pulled the pants off, there was no hiding what lied beneath. She started to take off my boxers while wrapping her hand around my length. I stopped her right as she had my boxers halfway.

"What's wrong Mikey?" she asked in an all to innocent voice.

"Let's go in the kitchen to do this. There isn't a camera in there. And plus, you the only animatronic here." I told her.

TIME 0045 HOURS

We walked into the kitchen and looked around to make sure there were no cameras. We found none and went to work. She continued by just taking my length in her hand and started to stroke it. I replied with a slight arch in my back and a small moan. She realized that she was doing good so she went faster. I arched my back even more and managed to keep my moans down until she surprised me with a warm, wet mouth on the head. I went crazy after that. Then again I am a virgin, but not for long. She saw this and decided to go deeper. She had gone only about 5 inches down but she still had a good 4 or 5 more to go. She started to go up and down on me, only adding to the erotic pleasure. She then decided to take me whole and went all the way down. Felling the back of her throat was so sensational, I almost topped out and shot a few loads. She kept going all the way up, then all the way back down for a good few minutes. I then shot all that had down her throat. She swallowed it with joy.

"Now, its your turn you naughty fox!" I said playfully.

She squeaked with delight as I started to get a feel for her. Her body felt so lifelike, I might have thought it was Betty with some hairy ass legs. I kept teasing her as best as I knew how and she seemed to like it a lot. She told me to just stick a finger in already. I followed her orders with deadly accuracy and stuck in my middle finger. I felt around while Foxy was squirming around with each movement of my finger. I felt this out of place kind of spongy spot that she seemed to like the most of all. I slid in another finger while she played with her new and improved breasts, now a DD. She kept on having continuous orgasms and my hand was starting to get wet. I slid in two more fingers and she arched her back so much, she might have snapped it. She was screaming as she shot her juices all over the floor.

"Are you OK?" I asked her.

"Yeah,*wheeze* I'm fine. *wheeze*" she said, struggling to stand up.

I put my hand on her chest and gently pushed her back to the ground. She got the hint and laid back down. I took my 10 inches and teased her opening with the head. She was sneaky enough to use her legs to push me all the way in. And there went my virginity. Her insides were so tight, you couldn't go left or right to loosen it. **(Sound of keyboard and head meeting for the first time.)** I went with it and started pumping in and out slowly. She used her legs to speed me up and I followed suit. She was orgasming so much, I orgasmed just from listening to her orgasm. I made myself keep going and I felt so good yet it was a small bit annoying at first, but became so stimulating, I kept shooting everything I had. I eventually pulled out and out came a mixture of her juices and my juices. I checked the time. 0327. We had time for another round.

"Wanna go again?" I asked her.

She nodded in reply and I decided to try the other hole. I poked it with the head and her eyes went so wide, you could see inside her head. She looked at me and nodded. I nodded back and started in at a slow speed. She helped in pain when I was about halfway in. She looked at me and nodded. I started pumping in and out of her while she was in noticeably less pain. I went faster and she turned her head towards me and I saw that her tongue was lulled out to the side as she was in constant orgasm. I could feel her juices run down my legs as she got pounded. I eventually came inside her and when I pulled out she had one last major orgasm and squirted her juices everywhere. When she was done, I dove down and started to eat her out as she did to me. I started by going just under the lips. I decided to surprise her and I stuck my tongue inside. She had it at that point. She filled my mouth with her juices and I happily swallowed them. I checked the time again and that it was 0538.

I carried foxy into the office and wrapped her up in a blanket. I thankfully brought my clothes so I didn't have to walk around the place naked. I sat her down in the chair and went to go clean up the kitchen. I walked back to the office and spent the next hour-and-a-half snuggling Foxy. When it was 0630, I got her awake and told her to wake up and that she would be seeing her old friends soon.

 **Was that a lemon or what!? I got a boner just writing it! Anyways, tell me how the chapter went and what I should do for next time. I will be accepting ONE OC and only one. I will not make the planned chapter until I get one. And if I get multiple, I will choose the one that best fits the part they will play. Lego, signing off. BOOP!**


	11. Ch 11: A short ass chapter

**Sup bros! It is I, Lego! Yeah, no. Not exciting… Anyways, its been over a week. I'm supposed to update so, nothing happens! Yay! Yeah, that lemon was total and utter shit. So, the next lemon will be in another 10 chapters. Enough chit chat. READ ON PADAWAN!**

TIME 0847

PLACE: MIKE'S HOUSE

"Hot damn! That was exhausting! But fun!" I said to myself, whilst eating a triple bacon cheeseburger from McJeff's. McJeff's has the best burgers in town by far. (Insert dialogue of Mike thinking about how great the burger and McJeff's are).

I was interrupted by a phone call from Betty and I picked up the phone.

" How'd you like my little gift to you?" she said immediately.

"So it was you?!" I asked, a hint of surprise in my voice.

"Yes of course it was me! Would Jeff have made those attachments?"

"No, I guess not. But thanks for that. And do I still have my virginity if I fucked **(or trucked)** a robot?"

"Would I have my virginity still if I shoved a plastic dick in me? No! You really need to use your brain."

"…You're right. It was a stupid question…"

"Lighten up! You got the best experience of your life right there! Too bad you can't relish the feeling…"

"Ummm, are you hinting towards the thing I think you are?"

" _Maybe…_ "

'Damn,' I thought, 'twice in a week.'

"Hello? Mike? You in there?"

"Uh…wha-yeah, I'm here."

"Well, I have a job interview at 0930 today so I gotta get ready. Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too!" *click* I set my phone down and got in bed to get rested up for the next night.

TIME SKIP 1530

I woke up to the sound of a knock at my door. I opened it and my old friend Billy was at the door. I knew Billy before I knew Jeff or Jeremy.

"Hey man! Long time, no see bro!" He said as we bro-hugged.

"How long has it been? 2-3 years?" I replied.

"Its been 6 months, dude."

"Really!? Damn! The time really does fly!"

"Yeah, I was going to sea as a Naval soldier last you saw me."

"Dude, I am so sorry for forgetting all about that. At least I remember your name and face!"

"That's good, I guess. Anyways, how are you?"

"I have a job now. I have a girlfriend. And I have a place to stay. Pretty good if you ask me."

"Well I am being transferred to the Navy near here and I thought I would say hi."

"Dude that's awesome! Is there a certain name I need to call you, like servant or something?"

"I am a Navy Seal. So just call me Billy."

"I'm shocked that you got that high in 6 months!"

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* "Shit! I gotta go or I'm gonna be late! Peace brotato chip!" he said as he ran out the door and drove to the harbor.

I decided to get my things ready for work. I got an alert on my phone saying that I hit my destination for money in my account. This meant I had enough money to make the custom PC I wanted so badly. I put the thought aside as Betty called me.

"I think I nailed the job interview. They really seemed to like me!" she blurted out.

"That's amazing! I really hope it works out!" I replied.

"Aww, thanks! I really appreciate the support!"

"Want to come over and _celebrate_?" I said, giving the hint.

"Yeah! I'll be over soon! Don't start without me!" *click*

I laughed at what she said and not 10 minutes later, she was at my door. I let her in and as soon as I had the door closed and locked, she tackled me and started to make out with me.

 **(INSERT LEMON SCENE HERE CUZ IM EVIL.)**

TIME SKIP 2200

"That…was…great…" I finally got out.

"Yeah…it was…" she said.

We were under the covers wearing nothing but skin and leftover juices.

'That really was better that Foxy!' I thought to myself.

"Hey, Betty, I gotta get ready for work. You can stay here if you like. There's food and drinks in the fridge. You know the place." I said.

"ZzZzZzZzZz" she said.

After getting ready, I walked over to her and kissed her goodbye. I left a note saying that she could stay. I walked out the door and headed to the new place. I walked in and…

 **OOOOOOO! MORE SUSPENSE! Yeah, I did get an OC but will not name it for reasons having to do with nobody stealing this character. I will definitely use this character next chapter though. And I deliberately put in the fake lemon because real lemons happen every 10 chapters. Lego, signing off. BOOP!**

 **Auf Wiedersehen!**


	12. Ch 12: Generic Title

**Hey guys! You know who it is. Anyways, imma be honest here, I write fanfic chapters cuz I don't wanna sleep. Now that's been said, LETSA GO!**

TIME 2307

I walked in the door a bit late and I realized that tomorrow was the grand opening. I got in the office and sat down. I saw a note on my desk and read it…

"Dear Mike, you are going to have a supervisor for the next week during the grand opening. Her name is Catherine but she said to call her Cat for short. She is directly from the city and she wasn't sent by me. Feel free to ask her anything I missed here.

Signed,

Fred

P.S. Don't piss her off. I learned that the hard way. By hard way mean 'a broken nose' hard way."

I laughed at the last part and looked through the cameras. I saw the whole gang was set up so I decided to go say hi. As I was walking out, I heard the door open and someone walk in. I grabbed the Taser from my belt and got ready. When I saw the silhouette, I started to jab at it. When they fell to the floor crying out in pain, I realized it was a cute blonde.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I said with authority.

"My name is Catherine! I'm from the city office! I'm your supervisor!" the blonde said.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I thought you were a robber!" I held out my hand to help her up. She grabbed it and got up right as Chica and Foxy grabbed her.

"Chill guys. She is one of mine. I take that back. She is a good guy." I said, realizing my 'that's what she said material' before it was noticed. They backed off and I gave a dirty look to them as punishment. They understood and walked away.

"Were those the animatronics?" Cat asked.

"Only 2 of them. We have a total of 4 here." I responded.

"Are they, like, sentient or something?"

"I'm not sure about the main three but Foxy is definitely sentient."

"Foxy?"

"She is a custom rebuilt animatronic that was removed from the act years ago and only recently got her old spot back."

"Oooooohh. Makes sense. Who rebuilt her?"

"He did." Said an ominous voice from inside my head but not inside my head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Cat screamed. I turned around and saw Goldie floating there.

"Goldie! What the hell are you doing out?!" I yelled.

"Introducing myself to the newcomer. Duh." Goldie said.

"I'm sorry about her. She is a handful sometimes. Cat, this is Goldie, the 'brains' of the place." **(pun intended)**

"So you have a ghost animatronic too? Cool!"

"She prefers 'spirit', not ghost."

"Got it."

TIME SKIP 0100

"-and that's how I got here." I said, finishing up my back story.

"Interesting…" Cat said. I noticed her blue eyes and her *ahem* boobs. To be honest though, they were much bigger than her body could fit. She was easily a DD and had a small but pronounced hourglass body figure and was maybe only 180 lbs. at the most. Even I was 210! Damn! From what she said, she did break Fred's nose but is otherwise a nice person.

"Do you mind if I ask if you are single?" she said abruptly.

"Sorry but I already have someone." I said to her.

"What's her name?"

"Betty. Betty Morales."

"Hey! I know her! I interviewed her yesterday! She is also a very old friend of mine. Between you and me, the part she is applying for I am making an opening just for her."

"That's kind of you. If the person you are firing doesn't work."

"Trust me. They don't. Anymore." We started to laugh at that and I noticed the gang standing outside the office. I let them in and gave them chairs to sit in. Foxy ignored hers and sat on my lap. She put her arms around my neck and snuggled me. I got her to stop by sneaking my hand down and fingering her a bit. She got up and sat down on her chair which she scooted close to me and continued to snuggle me. I decided that she was going to keep doing this and just reached my arm around back and grabbed her butt. The rest of the gang didn't notice but I know Cat did. She shot me a dirty look and I knew what I was going to do after work today.

"So, now that we are all here, why don't you girls tell Cat a little bit about yourselves." I said out loud.

TIME SKIP 0604

I called up Jeff and told him to get his truck ready for 3 more girls. He said he would be here at 0645 and to have them ready to go. I said I would and hung up. I then called Fred and told him that I was going to take the rest of the girls home to do some mods. He agreed and let me do what I want as long as it was kid friendly. I asked him why he said that and he said that I knew why. I hung up.

Jeff was here when he said he would and we loaded up the girls. We drove to my place with Cat and he dropped us off. I remembered that Betty might still be in my room. I hurried up the stairs and told Cat to wait with the girls. I powered them up and ran up to my room. I opened the door to see a goddess in my bed with nothing but blankets on. I told her to stay there and ran back down and told the girls to tell Betty 'Do to us what you did to Foxy' and drove Cat home. When I came back, I was presented with not one, not two, but four sets of boobs with matching entrances. I closed my door and locked it and walked over to the tantalizing treat presented to me.

 **(INSERT FIVESOME LEMON HERE CUZ IM STILL EVIL!)**

I was so exhausted after that that I fell asleep for a bit during post-sex oral. In the end, she did a fine job putting those in. I can't wait until it's just me, the girls, Betty, and Cat. I know it's a long shot but I like to dream…

 **MORE SUSPENCE AND MORE LETTERS! Yeah. The OC belongs to tomytheawesome and FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon. Anyways, I will see you later readers! Lego, signing off. BOOP!**

 **Auf Wiedersehen!**


	13. Ch 13: (Insert good chapter name here)

**Yo guys! It's me, Lego. Ever wondered what it would be like to be the one to dump somebody? Not the other way around? Yeah…it sad. Just read my FUCKING STORY ALREADY! geez...**

TIME 1027

I awoke to the sound of voices. I rose up from my bed and realized that the girls were still here. I shouted to my self and cursed.

"Don't worry, Mike. It's closed today. You said you were doing mods to the girls so Fred shut the doors today. Good thing no reservations were made today." Said Goldie.

"Do you mind? Ghost-and over there." I said, pointing. **(again, pun intended)**

"I live in your brain, dipshit."

"Oh, fuck off. I just woke up."

"This was your fault. You were pissed at yourself and I tried to help."

"I'm sorry Goldie, I just woke up. I'm crabby. Leave me alone, please."

"I will. Just call me if you need me."

"I will, thanks." And with that, I went out of my room and got dressed for the day. I stopped by Betty's house to check on the girls. All 4 of them. I called Jeff and told him to stop by Betty's for another pick up. He came by at around 1205 and we loaded the girls in the "fuck truck". We named it that because the writer of this fanfiction can't spell for shit. Now that I got that out of the way, after we dropped the girls off, we headed to McJeff's for a Big Jac and some McFries. When we were done, he stopped at the local GameGo so I could get my SP4 and the kinda new, Outfall 4. Jeff dropped me off at my place and I went inside and set up my game. I don't know why everyone like the YCube Two more than the SP4.

I had been playing Outfall 4 for a few hours and realized the time was already 2225. I paused my game and got ready for work. I arrived at 2258 and got in my chair at exactly 2300. I was then greeted by 3 newly modified girls and one, very horny vixen. I took all four in the kitchen and…

 **(INSERT VERY DETAILED AND VERY AWESOME LEMON CUZ IM STILL MORE EVIL THAN LUCIFER!)**

I left the kitchen at 0609 and was greeted by a very angry looking Cat.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN THE KITCHEN FOR 7 FUCKING HOURS?!" she practically screeched.

"Woah! Calm the fuck down, alright? I totally forgot that I had supervisor, ok? And as for what I was doing in the kitchen, you already know, but the readers don't." I responded.

"Readers?"

"Never mind that. If I would have known you were here, I would have asked you if you wanted to join in. Now please, will you calm down?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still reporting you to Fred."

"I'm sure he knows already."

"Really? Dang. Never knew you liked it that much."

"Wait, how would you know that I've done this before in the recent past?"

"Fred has been your boss for only a week. So…yeah."

"Ooooooh. Ok then. I see. Duh."

"I wouldn't mind some right now. Even if was only for a small bit." She said with a seductive tone.

"Um, ok. Sure." I said, taking off my pants.

 **(INSERT INCREDIBLY DETAILED ORAL LEMON SCENE HERE CUZ IM STILL WORSE THAN PUTTING A MINE FIELD OF LEGOS OUT IN THE DARK!)**

"Damn. You're good." I said, pulling my pants on.

"Thanks. You too." Said Cat, putting her pants and shirt back on.

"I've had practice." I said, noticing 4 pairs of jealous eyes staring at us.

"Are they looking?"

"Yeah. Hey, girls, come here. I'm sorry I didn't let you in on this."

"It's ok!" they said in unison.

TIME SKIP 0800

I walked in my place **(should it be apartment or house?)** and got ready for a good long sleep. As I was about to fall asleep, I heard my phone ring.

"Hey man. It's Billy. I'm in some deep shit with the Navy bro. No time to explain. Pick me up at the old storage facility by the good McJeffs. You know, the REALLY good one. Meet you there soon." *CLICK*

I went to the specified place and met with Billy. He hopped in my car and I headed off.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I got my file mixed up with some ex Navy dude who was arrested then broke out of jail. I need to lay low for a bit." He said.

"Alright bro. How are we gonna get this fixed and sorted out?"

"I-I don't know man. But it's gonna take a while. I gotta get an untraceable phone from a guy I know who is in town. Name is Jeff. You know him?"

"Yeah, I know him. Us three went to school together for years."

"Duh. That right. I knew that this dude was familiar. Anyways, where does he live at?"

"He doesn't. You just call him and he shows up." So, I called up Jeff and he said that he was busy with something. I told him that I have his client. He hung up and we met at a place specified long ago. We went inside his truck and he drove us to a safe spot. He gave Billy the phone and drove us back to my car. We then drove to my place and he sat on my couch and called the local Naval Base. He talked about some stuff that I had never heard before. I decided to play some more Outfall 4 and I got to the part where I had to choose to side with the Incorporation or the Sisterhood of Iron because I had already killed the Roadway. I think the writer is getting a bit too clever with the name changing. I went to go check on Billy, who was now yelling into the phone Jeff gave him. I got him a glass of water and left to play some more Outfall 4. I chose to side with the Sisterhood of Iron and I used Justice Primal to use its foot lasers to destroy the Incorporation.

"Hey, can you turn that down a little?" Came Billy's voice.

"Sure thing bro." I said back. I think he said 'thanks' but I'm not too sure. I left to get some McJeff's and came back with food. I gave him his Chicken Jakletts. He thanked me and kept talking. I decided to call in to check on the girls.

"Hello? Hello?" said the other line.

"Yes, I would like to speak to the owner, please." I said.

"One moment sir." I went on to listen to smooth jazz for about 5 minutes.

"Yes? This is Fred." Said Fred.

"Hi Fred. It Mike."

"Mike! Hey! How were the girls?"

"Um, fine sir. Why do you ask?"

"Mike, I've been thinking, since you have put more time and parts on these girls, I have decided that they are now your property. You can take them whenever you want and you don't need permission for mods anymore. This also means that I need permission to tamper with the girls from now on."

"Wow sir. Thank you. And before you ask, yes, they can still be at the pizzeria to entertain the kids."

"Alright then, it settled. Come by tonight at least 15 minutes early so I can hand you the proof of ownership and to sign some papers just saying the girls are legally yours."

"Again sir, thank you so much. I will need them next Wednesday alright?"

"You got it! They'll be here!"

"Alright then. Well, talk to you tonight, sir." I hung up the phone and felt like I had finally done a thing with my life other than just watch cameras and play videogames all day…

 **Whew! Longest chapter yet! How was it? Please, tell me! Anyways, that is it! Lego, signing off. BOOP!**

 **Auf Wiedersehen!**


	14. Ch 14: Max

**Yo, what's up? It's ya boy Lego here bringing you a new chapter. I will be answering a select few reviews right now.**

 **Red the Pokemon Master: But I am. And wait for chapter 15…**

 **Decamtes all: I am not changing it. It is a joke.**

 **Guest (no name specified): No, I am not JackSepticEye. He is a great YouTuber though.**

 **And that's it! My birthday was on Monday. GET TO THE CHAPTAHHH!**

TIME 1100 HOURS

I was playing some Outfall 4 when I completed the main story line. I quickly went over to GameGo and bought a new game, Yell of Work: White Operations 4. I was really hyped about this game and already had the season pass for it. I got home to see Billy laying down.

"Hey, did you get anything?" He asked.

"Yeah. I got a game. Wanna play?" I said.

"Sure. I really need a break." We had been playing for a few hours, the score at: Me-127 Billy-98. His phone started to ring and he picked it up. He had a relieved look on his face which then turned to slight frustration. "Ok. Thank you. I will stop by tomorrow." He said. He hung up and said he needed some sleep. I decided that I should get some before my shift starts. I let him sleep on the couch and he was asleep within seconds. I walked to the bedroom and got in bed.

DREAM WORLD

I arrived in the familiar dark realm of dreams. I called out for Goldie and she arrived.

"You were supposed to be asleep 2 hours ago. What the fuck man?" She said.

"Hey! Don't get on my ass! I'm giving you a place to bunk for a while. Be grateful!" I yelled, annoyed.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just very organized. What do you want to do?"

"Well…You know what I did last shift? I wanna do that and see how intense it will get."

"What? Hell no! I'm not your slave!"

"Never said you were. And plus, I can control this dream because it's my body and my brain."

"Ugh, fine. But please, go easy. This is my first."

"Don't worry. I will. Try."

 **(INSERT SUPER INTENSE AND UTTERLY AMAZING LEMON SCENE HERE CUZ FUCK LIFE!)**

"Woah…that…was amazing…" I said.

"Yeah…we…are gonna...have to…do this again…" She said, breathing heavily.

"Agreed…"

"Wake up. It's 2147."

"Damn. Alright. Meet you here again?"

"After work."

REAL WORLD REALM

I woke up to the sound of quiet yelling and a wet crotch. I looked under the covers and found that I had been too involved in the dream. I changed and got ready for work. I started to think and Fred was taking a huge risk giving me the animatronics. If I quit, he couldn't use the girls ever again. I decided to keep my word and sign the papers. I grabbed my keys and wallet and stuff and went to work. I got there at about 2340. I walked in and sat down at Fred's desk.

"Glad you're here, Mike. The documents that you will be signing state that you agree to ownership of the girls transferred to you. This set states that you agree not to use these animatronics for criminal intent. This final sheet says that you agree to let the government inspect and test these highly advanced pieces of machinery for sentience. The last sheet is not required by law but will help with taxes. Any questions?" Fred said.

"Just one. Would please not refer to the girls as something other than living things? Thanks." I said, being a bit peeved that he would say that they were 'pieces of machinery' or 'animatronics' even though they are animatronics.

"Sorry Mike, but the regulations state that unless they are proven alive, they cannot be called otherwise."

I signed the papers, except for the one that inspects them. I handed them to Fred and went to work. I had been working for about 10 minutes when cat walked in.

"Hello! How are you?" She asked as she sat down next to me.

"I'm good, actually! Fred just handed the girls over to me! They belong to me!" I said in excitement. I slid my hand down and started to tease her.

"That's GREAT news. Hey! Cut it oUUUTTTTT! FUCK THAT'S GOOD!" she said as I stuck 2 fingers in. She leaned over and kissed me while she got closer and closer to her climax. She stuck her tongue in my mouth as I made her go over the top. She kept kissing me while I pulled my fingers out. She grabbed my hand and sucked her own juices off my fingers. She reached down and into my pants. She started rubbing my member and I soon was near the edge. She stopped right before I could reach it. I looked at her with a sad puppy face. She started to undress and I reached over to turn off the camera for the office. She was finished undoing her bra and put my member between her breasts. She started to go faster and I was soon painting her blonde hair completely white.

"No more. The readers are going to have to wait for the real thing."

"That is the second time you said that. What are you talking about?"

"I'm breaking the 4th wall. That's all you need to know."

"Ok then."

"Shit! It's 0107! I need to tell the girls!" I ran out of the room and went looking for the girls. I had been looking everywhere for at least 30 minutes. I went back to the office to see a heated lesbian orgy going on.

 **(INSERT VERY HOT LESBIAN LEMON SCENE HERE CUZ I LIKE TO GIVE YOU PAPERCUTS!)**

I went back to the front of the place after the girls had given me the best massage ever, if you know what I mean. I saw a dark silhouette in the parking lot. I ran to the office to warn the girls and get my taser. I got back to see the figure moving towards me. Inside the pizzeria. I shot the figure and aimed my flashlight on them.

"Who are yo-wait a second…Max? Max Rider? DUUUUDE! It's been way too long! Oh, and sorry for zapping you right there." I said.

"Yeah. It's me. Max from middle school." He replied.

 **(SKIP THE BORING AND UNIMPORTANT BACKSTORY AND REASON FOR BEING HERE)**

"Wait, so you are in the Navy? I know someone else who is in the Navy! His name is Billy. Why are you here though?" I asked.

"I was caught doing some very wrong things. I am on the run. I switched me and some dude's file around so now they are after him. It might have been Billy…"

 **Bad place to stop. Oh well! I need content for next month's chapter! And also, the one year anniversary of The King of Queens is just around the corner! Lego, signing off. BOOP!**

 **Auf Wiedersehen!**


	15. ANOTHER UPDATE

**Hey all. You guys were expecting a real chapter. I'm terribly sorry. This story is officially on hiatus. I will not accept OC submissions as well as any PM's, I will not respond quickly at all. Again, sorry to disappoint. I will not be coming back anytime soon. This story will be continued no matter what, even if I must hand it over to someone else. I will not be choosing from random. I will choose on the best fit for the job. Lego, signing off. BOOP! (This means something completely different now btw.)**


End file.
